


Idiots Pining

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [47]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale & Deputy Parrish Friendship, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Outsider, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Parrish are friends. Well as much as a deputy can be friends with his boss’s teenage son, but still friends. Parrish is also friends with Derek, as much as one can be friends with someone who has a crush on his boss’s son. And really… Parrish likes them both a ton, but… he’s kind of tired of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiots Pining

**Author's Note:**

> I received the following anon prompt on Tumblr: "Derek tries to show stiles he's interested, but stiles misunderstands and thinks he's trying to ask for advice to ask Parrish out? Losts of fluff and angst and shenanigans!"
> 
> I think Parrish might have something to say about getting roped into all these miscommunications.
> 
> The Tumblr post for this fic can be found [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/94836857968/prompt-derek-tries-to-show-stiles-hes-interested-but).

Stiles and Parrish are friends. Well as much as a deputy can be friends with his boss’s teenage son, but still friends. Parrish is also friends with Derek, as much as one can be friends with someone who has a crush on his boss’s son. And really… Parrish likes them both a ton, but… he’s kind of tired of it.

Why? Because Derek and Stiles very clearly like each other, and Parrish is stuck in the middle because they are both too chicken shit to admit it to each other.

He noticed something was up when he went out to dinner with Derek and Stiles ended up being there. Parrish waved, said hello, even asked if Stiles wanted to join them, but Derek got a little huffy, and Stiles noticed and declined, saying he was just ordering to go and going back home to work on homework.

Parrish thought Derek was acting weird about it, but didn’t say anything. That is until Stiles left. Derek suddenly was very sour, refusing to answer questions or even look at him.

"Ok, what is the deal?" Jordan asked, tired of being ignored.

"Nothing."

"Bull shit."

Derek shrugged.

"Why don’t you ask him out already?"

"Who? I don’t know what you’re talking about."

Jordan rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Don’t say I didn’t help you.” Then he got up, threw his trash away, and walked out to leave Derek to brood some more.

And really maybe Parrish shouldn’t have said anything. Because suddenly Derek keeps hanging around asking him about Stiles and what to do, or how to approach him, how to let Stiles know he’s interested, and what if Stiles doesn’t like him back? What would the Sheriff say?

Jordan groans. “Really? You are a grown ass man. Can’t you figure this shit out on your own?”

"That’s exactly my point! Stiles is a teenager."

"Pretty sure he’s 18, in fact I know he is because he wouldn’t shut up about it last time I was over at his house."

Derek’s brow furrows. “You were over at his house?”

"Ugh, stop. We’re friends, okay? Trust me, there’s nothing going on there between us. I promise."

"I didn’t say anything."

"Uh huh."

Right then Stiles walks into the station, his usual bag of healthy food for the Sheriff for dinner under his arm. His desk is angled in such a way that Stiles can only see him and not Derek, which he doesn’t think will matter until he waves at Stiles, who comes closer.

Derek looks up, and the smile that had been on Stiles’s face falls, and Parrish wants to roll his eyes because seriously the kid’s as bad as Derek.

"Oh, uh, I was just bringing Dad some food," Stiles says holding up the bag.

"He’s out on a call right now," Jordan says. "Were you going to stay and eat with him? You can sit here and wait. I’m sure he’ll be back soon."

Stiles bites his lips, his eyes sliding over to Derek. “Uh, I don’t want to intrude on you guys,” he says waving a hand between them like he’s implying that Jordan and Derek were doing something more than just talking (about him no less).

"Actually, I was about to run out and get something," Jordan says standing from his seat.

Derek looks up at him, his eyebrow raised. “You were?”

“ _Yeah_ ,” he says with emphasis to imply that Derek sure as hell is not coming with him because he better stay with Stiles and fucking talk to him already. The pining on both sides is super annoying. “You always bring an extra sandwich, Stiles, right?” Stiles nods. “I’m sure Derek here would be more than happy to sit with you if you want to share it with him.”

Stiles looks to Derek, and Derek shrugs and gives a slight nod, like okay sure he’s not going to turn down free food but that’s the only reason he’s sticking around which is such a lie.

"I’ll be back in a little bit," Jordan says, not wanting to stay to witness anymore awkwardness between them. He pats Derek on the shoulder as he leaves and gives it a squeeze, will more like a very firm strong but brief death grip, hoping that Derek gets what he’s trying to tell him: That he better do something about Stiles right now or they are no longer friends.

He thinks the message comes in clear because Derek flinches a little. And then Jordan leaves them to their devices praying to god that when he comes back that they are either making out or Derek tells him that he’s got a date with Stiles on Friday. He cannot take another minute of these two idiots and being falsely jealous of him when there is nothing going on with either of them and him.

He spends his time trying to decide where to go eat, and even ventures to park and go in to order instead of going through the drive-thru. Anything to give those two dumb lovebirds more time to pull their heads out of their asses and tell each other they like each other.

It all pays off because when he walks back in, gets a warning look from the dispatcher at the front, and then strides into where his desk is, he gets an eyeful of Derek’s ass as he quickly tries to pull up his jeans and a smirking Stiles who is sitting up from the desk pushing his shirt back down.

Jordan groans. “Really, guys? Why my desk? Couldn’t you have used the Sheriff’s office it has a door.”

"What do you need my office for?" the Sheriff says, standing behind him, and both Derek and Stiles’s eyes grow large and turn beat red.

"I’m sure Derek and Stiles would love to tell you," Jordan says with a smirk walking up behind them both and shoving them forward and away from his desk.

Derek turns to give Jordan a dirty look, but Jordan gives him a smug smile and shrugs. Better to get it all over with in one day, Jordan thinks. Besides, that’s what they get for using his desk. Now he’s going to have to sanitize everything.

Ugh maybe idiots in love are worse than idiots pining.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
